La misa de Mineta
by Monedita123
Summary: Mineta cae por un precipicio y se muere. La clase 1-A decide ir a la Iglesia y celebrar una misa en honor a su compañero fallecido. ¿Qué puede salir mal? [No intentes buscarle el sentido]


**ADVERTENCIA: Este one-shot no tiene sentido. Si sientes que la temática que se va a tratar puede herirte, mejor no lo leas. No va con la finalidad de ofender a nadie, es solo una comedia absurda.**

 **Digamos que este es un AU donde en Japón se celebran misas con este estilo (?)**

* * *

Mineta Minoru, uno de los alumnos de la clase 1-A de U.A., había fallecido.

Básicamente se cayó por un precipicio y se mató. Pero eso era lo de menos; ahora sus compañeros se hallaban al frente de una Iglesia para celebrar una misa en su honor.

—¿Es en este lugar? —preguntó Tsuyu mientras contemplaba aquel sitio.

—Sí. Les pedí a mis padres que reservasen una misa para honrar a nuestro compañero —informó Yaoyorozu invitando a que todos entrasen.

De momento todo iba bien. El cura estaba preparado para comenzar y toda la clase estaba sentada... Menos Kaminari.

Denki se hallaba bebiendo el agua de una de las benditeras de la Iglesia.

—¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota? —inquirió Jirou señalando al chico eléctrico.

—Tenía sed —respondió Kirishima con una sonrisa—. Le dije que en las paredes habían cuencos con agua y pues eso.

—Eso es agua bendita, Kirishima-kun —respondió Midoriya.

—¡Kaminari-kun! —regañó Iida, llamando la atención del joven rubio—. ¡El cura ya va a comenzar! ¡Siéntate!

 _"—Hoy, estamos aquí reunidos para honrar a uno de nuestros hermanos, Mineta Minoru..."_

—¿Hermano? Seguro que es adoptado —decía Bakugou bastante molesto porque le habían obligado a asistir a misa.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la mitad de la clase se durmieran.

—Tengo hambre —comentó Denki mientras bostezaba.

—Tranquilo bro, si mal no recuerdo, el calvo que habla nos dará pan —animó Eijirou.

Al parecer la muerte de Mineta les importaba lo más mínimo.

—¿Y ahora qué se hace? —interrogó Ashido al ver como unos jóvenes pasaban por sus sitios con unas bolsas de limosna.

—¿Es para mí? ¡Gracias! —exclamó Uraraka metiendo la mano en una de ellas y sacando un puñado de monedas.

–¡Uraraka-san! ¡Esas son donaciones que debemos de hacer nosotros! —riñió Yaoyorozu pidiendo disculpas y obligando a Ochako a devolver aquel dinero.

—¿Y por qué tenemos que darles dinero? —se quejó la susodicha haciendo un puchero—. Además, ¡no soy la única que ha cogido monedas!

Kaminari también había metido la mano en una de las bolsas.

Después de aquel suceso, el cura empezó a cantar.

 _"—Alabaré, alabaré..._

 _Alabaré, alabaré..."_

—Alabaré a tu puta madre —comentó Bakugou cada vez más enfadado.

—¡Kacchan! —intentó regañar Izuku, pero fue en vano.

 _"—Este es Jesús."_ —dijo aquel señor pelado mientras alzaba una hostia.

—¿Jesús es una galleta? —inquirió Kirishima.

—¡Es nuestro salvador! —respondió Iida con orgullo.

—¿La galleta? –siguió Kaminari.

—¡¿Hah?! Yo no necesito un salvador —intervino Katsuki.

Ninguno parecía tomarse la situación en serio, claro está, a excepción de ciertos alumnos como Iida, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya y Tokoyami.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegase el momento de darse la paz, es decir, saludarse mutuamente con un abrazo, beso o apretón de manos.

 _"—¡Démonos la paz!"_

—La paz, bro —comentó Eijirou girándose para abrazar a su amigo eléctrico.

Pero Kaminari no estaba.

—¿Kami...?

El pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase al ver cómo su estúpido amigo estaba al lado del cura dándole la mano.

Menos mal que era una misa privada y que ya estaba a punto de terminar; solo faltaba que se acercasen a recibir el cuerpo de Cristo.

—¿Ya es la hora de la comida? —intervino Todoroki, el cual recién se había despertado después de dar una buena siesta.

—¡Sí, vamos! —respondió Ashido con una sonrisa mientras se ponía al frente del cura para recibir la hostia.

—¡Chicos! ¡Es el cuerpo de Cristo, no olvidéis que hay que rezar! —informó Iida al ver como casi toda la clase había acudido solo para comer.

¿Alguno rezó? Pues claro que no.

Conforme el viejo pelado les daba a cada uno una hostia, volvían a ponerse a la cola para comer de nuevo.

—¡C-Chicos! —trató de regañar Yaoyorozu al ver lo que hacían sus compañeros.

—Es que tenemos hambre —respondió Kaminari mientras agarraba un puñado de las "galletas" que estaban en una cajita que tenía el cura en mano.

—Estas cosas están buenas —añadió Eijirou mientras masticaba.

—¡DAME MÁS! —reclamó Bakugou acercándose amenazante hacia aquel viejete.

–Kacchan, no deberías... —trató de decir Izuku.

Pero aquel joven de cabello verde no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque se tropezó y empujó a Katsuki, el cual empujó a Kirishima, el que a la vez empujó a Kaminari, sorprendiendo al chico eléctrico, y este utilizando inconscientemente su quirk en el cura.

Cabe decir que aquel señor tenía 89 años... y que fue electrocutado.

Denki mató al cura.

 **[…]**

—¿Podemos ir en paz? —preguntó Kaminari.

—Demos gracias al señor —respondieron el resto de la clase.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hace días fui a la Iglesia con mi familia para conmemorar el tropecientos aniversario de la muerte de mi abuelo, y se me ocurrió la idea de meter a los personajes de BNHA en una Iglesia.**

 **Espero no haber ofendido a nadie con esto.**

 **No intentes buscarle la lógica a lo que acabas de leer, porque no la encontrarás (?) De verdad, es que no tiene sentido xD es una idea random.**


End file.
